Our Sacred World
by Linkforever125
Summary: A year after Midna left Hyrule, things returned to the way they used to be and the kingdom was peaceful. But a neighboring kingdom with its own princess is on the brink of war, and while in self-exile, the princess journeys across the land in search of a magical instrument said to lead to a sacred world. As she searches, war once again threatens to tear Hyrule apart. Ocs included.


**AN: This is my second attempt at a Legend of Zelda fanfiction. The first one I wouldn't call a complete failure, but it was pretty bad...**

**So I am starting anew, and hopefully this time I'll follow through with it and it will turn out awesome.**

**One quick thing before I leave you off: this will probably be a long story. Who knows how long, but with the plot I have in mind, it's most likely going to be very long.**

**Without further ado, have fun reading!**

* * *

"I will only ask you one more time. What do you know about Marzanna's Flute?"

The man flinched as the girl grabbed the front of his soiled shirt with her fist and tugged him forward. Sweat trickled down his neck and created a semi-clean path through the thick layer of dirt and grime on his skin. The shackles around his wrists clanged against the stone wall as he was jostled from his curled up position.

Growing impatient, the girl tugged harshly on his shirt again. "Well?" she growled. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

The man began to tremble under her vicious glare. "I-I…" he mumbled, but stopped himself before saying anything more. However, this only served to anger the girl further.

She shoved the man backwards and wiped her hands on her recently washed and ironed dress, then swiftly kicked the man in the side. She repeated the action over and over, every time with increased fervour. "You. Worthless. Piece. Of. Trash!" she yelled, each time slamming down on the man's chest with her foot.

"P-Please!" the man cried. He raised his hands weakly in an attempt to show that he surrendered. "I-I'll tell you anything! Anything!"

"Don't bother talking if you have nothing to say!" she screamed, and slapped him across the face.

The man pushed himself away as the girl advanced and covered his face with his hands. He caught the girl by the wrist as she went to slap him again, and her face contorted in disgust.

"Get your filthy hands off me, murderer," she spat. She wrenched her wrist free and turned to leave the cell.

"Wait! Stop! I know where Marzanna's Flute is!"

The girl stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes sparkling with hope, but her face clearly showing that she would not be happy if the man was lying. She crossed her arms and leaned against the cell bars, not caring that rust and dirt was no doubt getting on her dress.

"Oh?" she asked. "Then why didn't you simply fess up sooner? It could have saved you, and especially me, a lot of time. Then again, we do have all the time in the world, but I'd prefer to make this concise."

Ignoring her jeers and mocking, the man sat up against the wall and stared at the floor, one hand running through his scraggly, unkempt beard. "You need to go through the Cambrian Forest and past the Sikanni Mountains. Rumour has it there's a kingdom there with exactly what you're looking for."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "The Sikanni Mountains are said to be impassable. Not one person who has gone to explore it has ever come back, so you expect me to believe you?"

The man shrugged. "Whether you believe it or not is up to you. I simply told you all I know, like you asked."

"This kingdom…what is it called?"

"I heard it was called Hyrule. It is said to be ruled by a princess around the same age as you. That's all I know, honestly!" the man added quickly when the girl began to advance slowly.

She stopped and a thoughtful look came upon her face. Her eyes were distant but as soon as it had come, it was gone. Reaching behind her, she produced a small dagger from its place in her belt and brought it forward for the prisoner to see clearly.

As soon as he laid eyes on it, the man blanched and immediately began to beg for his life. "Please, Princess, that's all I know! Honestly, that's all the information I have! I'm not lying! I swear!"

The girl grabbed the prisoner by the hair and jerked his head backwards, causing the man to close his eyes and cry out in pain. She held the dagger to his neck and leaned in close to his ear.

"For some reason, I don't doubt that," she said lowly. "However, that information was not enough. Had you cooperated in the first place, it might not have come to this."

"Please," the man whispered. He opened his deep blue eyes and stared straight into the girl's own hard, emerald green ones. For a moment, she faltered.

_So much like his…_

"Please, isn't the sentence I have enough?"

In one fluid motion, the girl picked up the dagger and slashed it across the man's throat, watching blankly as a red line quickly formed and blood began to gush out and down his neck. The man gasped and unsuccessfully tried to place a hand over the gash, his eyes glazing over and his hand falling limp at his side.

A few moments passed and the girl checked the man's wrist for a pulse. Finding none, she wiped the dagger on her dress and put it back in her belt.

"No," she said firmly. "Murderers hardly deserve to live,"

"Well then in that case, shouldn't you be dead too?"

The girl whipped around to see a middle aged woman standing in the doorway of her cell, her arms crossed and teasing smile on her face. Her blue eyes twinkled with hidden laughter and the girl frowned.

"How long have you been down here, Colette?"

Colette smirked. "Long enough."

"You know it's different,"

"Mm," Colette hummed, "Of course! That automatically changes everything, Princess."

"I was doing him a favour!" the princess yelled angrily. "He had a life sentence, so it wouldn't have mattered either way."

"Whatever you say,"

"Princess? Princess Eleanor?"

Eleanor instantly frowned. "Adelaide," she muttered darkly.

Said girl suddenly came running down the staircase leading into the dungeon. Her pale yellow dress stirred up dust on the floor as she flew over it, and her hands held onto the white headscarf that was holding back her brown hair. She skidded to a stop before she collided into Colette and doubled over panting. Colette simply sighed.

"Did I lace your stays too tight again, Adelaide?"

Adelaide shook her head and took a gulp of air before responding. "No, no I'm fine. I was just running around trying to find the princess because it's urgent." With this she turned to Eleanor, and her eyes widened in shock. "Y-Your highness…your dress is soiled! And oh!" she exclaimed, turning her eyes away when she saw the dead prisoner.

Eleanor tapped her foot impatiently. "Never mind that; what's so urgent you had to run so fast to get me?"

"There's civil unrest in the Central Plaza, so you need to be escorted back to the castle. The Council also wishes to speak with you."

Princess Eleanor's eyes widened. "Another riot? That's the second one this week,"

"Please, princess, we have to go now." Adelaide urged. Colette nodded in agreement and took Eleanor by the arm.

"Come, Princess. It's time we sat down with the Council."

* * *

The Council was always arguing about something. Everyday the Council Members came together, the majority of which were old men, and proposed ideas for new legislature and how to deal with local and nationwide problems. But of course, as with all governing bodies, there were always those that opposed almost everything and began the arguments that never seemed to end.

Such was the case as Princess Eleanor pushed open the large double doors and stepped into the Conference Hall. Immediately she was greeted by shouts and the sound of fists making harsh contact with the table. Eleanor rolled her eyes, adjusted her crown, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her new dress before walking into the room and coming to a stop behind a podium.

As soon as she entered the Council Members instantly fell silent and stood up, bowing before their ruler. Eleanor waved her hand dismissively and they all sat down, then stared at her expectantly. Taking a nervous gulp, Eleanor gripped the sides of the podium tightly and breathed deeply, then began to speak.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said pleasantly, though she thought she heard her voice tremble slightly. "As you know, the past month has been rather violent…" Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the room. "Last year the King and Queen were killed in an act of regicide on the Avalonian Royal Family. May Marzanna rest their noble souls," she added before the Council had the chance to scold her for not honouring her departed family. "And just a few weeks ago the very citizens of Avalonia, the people I look after with my life, took to the streets in protest and killed my betrothed, Prince Alexander of the Kingdom of Terrion."

Adelaide gasped almost inaudibly, but Eleanor heard it. Her eyes narrowed and anger began to seep into her words.

"My citizens, my people, have turned against me. Even some guards have been leading double lives and conspiring against my authority. I will not stand for such treason, such betrayal!

"But this Council…." Eleanor said, her voice growing softer. "This Council has stayed loyal to me when my parents were executed, and even when my betrothed was ruthlessly murdered by the very citizens he was swearing to protect by marrying me. This Council is the only thing I have left."

Princess Eleanor walked away from the podium and over to the giant glass windows that overlooked the castle courtyard. She looked at the flowers and then raised her eyes to gaze out above the wall at the Central Plaza. "Take a good listen," she commanded. The room fell silent. From the silence came the faint sounds of shouting and cheering. "That is the sound of yet another riot. My citizens have become ungrateful for all of the things I have done for them, and in this time of economic trouble and uncertainty, they have gotten angry now that all the hard work I have done is lost—something I cannot control. For this reason, they are trying to abolish the crown and set up their own government, but we all know that it will only fail without a proper leader.

"So, I am asking this Council to continue governing this kingdom without me." A collective gasp resounded throughout the room and the Council Members began to whisper among themselves. "I am unfit to rule this kingdom anymore," Eleanor said loudly, effectively ceasing all chatter. "No matter what I do, the people will not listen, and they will not be satisfied until they see me dead. Therefore, I am leaving the kingdom for an indefinite amount of time."

A Council Member rose from his seat then, his expression shocked and hurt. "Your Highness, if I may say, you are only fuelling the citizens' animosity and power by abandoning your position! You cannot leave! You must stay to crush the Rebellion!"

Eleanor chuckled. "The Rebellion? Is that what we're calling it now?" She shrugged to herself. "But that aside...patience, you did not let me finish."

"My apologies," the man mumbled, and sat down once again.

Once the chatter of the Members quieted again, the princess continued. "As I was saying, I am leaving, but I will be back. That you can count on. And when I come back, I will reclaim my seat as Princess of Avalonia and punish those who have risen against my authority. The men involved in the killing of my fiancé and parents will also be caught and executed. Trust me, Council, when I come back, this little Rebellion will be over.

"In the meantime, I am trusting you to take over my position. Create a new government, change the way things are run, I don't care. Tell the citizens what you want about my whereabouts; no doubt they will search whether they know or not.

"With that being said, I am leaving tonight. In just a few minutes, actually. The riot is coming closer to the castle and I need to leave in secret. My lady's maid Colette and her apprentice Adelaide are accompanying me on my journey, so do not worry, for I am safe. Any questions before I depart?"

"Where are you going, Princess?" an elderly man asked.

Eleanor smirked. "That's a secret."

* * *

In just a couple of hours, night had completely fallen and the Cambrian Forest was pitch black, save for the light of the moon beaming down. The trees were thick and it was impossible to see them in the darkened areas where the moonlight couldn't breach through the treetops. A single, overgrown path wove through the forest and stopped at a small lake, and it was here that Colette, Adelaide, and the princess stopped to rest for the night.

Adelaide kindled the small fire they had going with sticks and smiled at her handiwork before pulling a sandwich out of her pack. She bit into it and chewed for a second before smiling and taking another bite. Across the fire, Princess Eleanor stirred her lamb stew with a spoon and stared into the fire blankly.

Colette came over and sat down with a groan. She pulled out her own dinner, which was just a simple salad, and began to eat.

"You do realize we are terribly unprepared, don't you, Princess Eleanor?" she asked.

"I'm aware."

"And you do realize that we have no weapons."

"Yes."

"Or a change of clothes."

"Sure."

"Or enough food for a week."

"That's nice."

"Or money."

"Who needs it?"

"Or any idea where we're going."

Eleanor looked up and glared at her caretaker. "Shut up, Colette. I know what I'm doing."

Colette rolled her eyes. "Well of course you do! That explains why we're in the middle of the forest with practically nothing, and Marzanna knows where we're going…"

"Don't be so negative, Colette," Adelaide said softly. "Think of it as an adventure. It could be fun!"

Colette snickered. "Yeah, sure…" There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Hyrule." Eleanor answered. "It's said to be a kingdom past the Cambrian Forest and over the Sikanni Mountains."

"And why exactly are we going there?"

"To get what I'm looking for."

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? Was it even the slightest bit satisfactory? I hope so. I thought it was the greatest idea and I was so excited to write it...**


End file.
